


A Huntress

by verushka70



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Diefenbaker POV, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beside her, he was rough, uncouth, wild.  But he knew he could protect her.  He could hunt for her.  He could <i>provide</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [akamine-chan](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/) for beta.

  
  
  


She was so well-groomed, so prim... yet flirtatious. Her scent was exotic, unnatural. A ribbon in her hair...

Beside her, he was rough, uncouth, wild. But he knew he could protect her. He could hunt for her. He could _provide_.

She was utterly wrong for him. But he couldn't resist her hairless areas, her baffling hygiene. She was sleek. Soft. He lay beside her and guarded her.

But one night, restlessly prowling, he caught a new scent on the breeze. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. At the mouth of an alley, he picked up the trail again and followed it carefully, wary of broken glass.

She huddled close to the ground. He thought that she might be hurt. But as he drew quietly nearer, he realized she was stalking something.

Only in this city would rabbits eat garbage.

She crept along silently on her belly, intent. Her leap and pounce were graceful; she fell on the rabbit with her paws, then snatched him up in her jaws.

He accidentally stepped on a plastic spoon, which snapped.

She wheeled and growled, crunching down the rabbit in a few hungry gulps. She was lean. Wild.

A huntress.

 _You are not wolf_ , Diefenbaker said, enchanted.

 _You are?_ she countered.

 _I am half wolf_ , he told her proudly.

 _I am all coyote_ , she replied regally.

 _I know where there are donuts_ , he said.

Her exquisitely mussed fur ruffled in the night breeze.

_What are donuts?_

_They are much easier to catch than rabbits,_ Diefenbaker told her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published Jun. 8th, 2009. Written for a [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/)' amnesty, but for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, didn't make the deadline.  
> Prompt: Challenge 100 * spin * twitch * stalk * pounce * fall


End file.
